Cinta
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Please komen. Fic karangan teman saya. Butuh kritik dan saran


Halo, minna-san? Jun hadir dengan fanfic baru, nih.

Tapi ini bukan Jun yang punya cerita melainkan teman Jun. Ia minta tolong sama sama saya buat mengetik dan mempublish ceritanya. Awalnya saya menyaranan ia buat akun FFn, tapi dia nggak mau. Padahal dia berbakat jadi cerpenis atau novelis.

Jun minta reviewnya, ya… Biar teman Jun itu senang. Ya? *puppy eyes no jutsu + puppy smile #Reader muntah ditempat*

Oke, minna. Selamat membaca^^

.

**Disclaimer:**

Character by Masashi Kishimoto. 

Story by my friend, Wulan Febri A.

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:_

**:: Perpisahan Membawa Cinta ::**

**Warning:** OOC 100%, AU, Typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD dipertanyakan.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku berada disini. Kedua orang tuaku pindah tugas dan aku harus ikut dengan mereka. Sebenarnya aku seringkali merasa sedih jika setiap pindah karena setiap aku baru saja menemukan teman baru di sekolah baru aku harus pindah lagi. Aku harap ini tempat tugas terakhir orang tuaku.

Seperti biasa, setiap pindah kami harus beres-beres barang di rumah baru lalu esoknya aku harus menjalani kehidupan baru di sekolah yang baru -lagi-. Oh iya, namaku Hyuga Hinata atau sering dipanggil Hinata. Pagi-pagi jamku sudah bordering dan mama sudah memanggil-manggilku didepan pintu.

"Sayang, bangun dong! Sudah siang, nih. Nanti kamu telat!"

"Ya, ya aku sudah bangun."

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah siap, tinggal sarapan pagi, deh.

"Hai, sayang. Gimana semalam tidurnya? Nyaman nggak?"

"Biasa, pa."

"Kok gitu, sih? Kamu nggak senang, ya?"

"Nggak kok, ma. Hina cuma belum bisa aja menyesuaikan diri dengan ini semua."

"Tapi sayang, mama berharap kamu bisa menyesuaikan diri."

"Ya, deh. Nanti aku coba. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa ya, ma."

"Harus, dong. Soalnya ini adalah tempat tugas mama sama papa yang terakhir karena surat permohonan papa diterima."

"Surat permohonan apa, pa?"

"Jadi begini, papa itu sudah capek pindah-pindah terus jadi papa kirim surat permohonan dan dipertimbangkan oleh direktur dan akhirnya disetujui. Kamu senang, kan?"

"Beneran, pa? Wah, kalau kayak gini sih, aku se…nang…banget. Makasih ya, pa? Papa dan mama memang ngertiin aku."

"Ya, sudahlah. Sekarang kamu berangkat sekolah."

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya sampai deh di sekolah tapi kok sekolahnya aneh, ya? Ya, sudahlah. Akhirnya sampai didepan pintu kelas kuketok pintunya.

"Permisi, Bu. Maaf saya terlambat."

"Kamu murid baru, ya?" 

"Ya, Bu. Saya pindahan dari Suna."

"Ya sudah, sekarang kamu saya maafkan tapi lain kali jangan harap. Sekarang kamu kenalkan dirimu."

"Baik, Bu. Perkenalkan nama saya Hyuga Hinata, saya pindahan dari Suna dan saya harap teman-teman mau bersahabat dengan saya. Terima kasih."

"Nah, sekarang kamu duduk ditempat kosong itu."

Satu jam pelajaran telah usai dan sekarang aku mau istirahat diajak oleh teman sebangkuku, Ino.

"Hin, istirahat bareng, yuk! Sambil keliling sekolah."

"Ayo. Aku juga mau tahu."

Sewaktu sedang berjalan-jalan ada seorang cowok yang menyapa sambil menjabat tangan.

"Hai, kamu pasti murid baru, ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto, aku ketua OSIS disini."

"Hai, namaku Hinata."

Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi. "Aku balik ke kelas dulu, ya."

Saat ke kelas aku digurau oleh Ino,"Em..kayaknya Naruto suka deh sama kamu."

"Masa, sih? Nggak mungkin."

"Beneran. Soalnya baru pertama kali ini dia mau tersenyum setelah kematian pacarnya, Shion."

"Oh, ya? Nanti ceritakan, ya. Aku jadi penasaran, deh."

"Ya…ya…"

Akhirnya jam sekolah usai dan saatnya pulang ke rumah. Aku akan pulang bareng Ino, sahabat baruku.

"Eh, Hin. Jadikan dengerin ceritaku soal Naruto?"

"Ya iyalah. Aku penasaran banget, nih."

"Ya, gini ceritanya… Dulu ada cewek yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini namanya Shion, dia itu banyak sekali penggemarnya maksudnya banyak banget cowok yang pengen jadi pacarnya tapi… ya…gitu, dia nggak mau. Hingga akhirnya Naruto jadi murid disekolah ini dan menjadi ketua OSIS. Naruto mencintai Shion sampai akhirnya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya dan Shion menerimanya. Hubungan mereka berjalan baik dan bahagia sampai suatu ketika mantan pacar Shion datang dan menghancurkan hubungan mereka dengan cara membunuh Naruto dan merusak rem sepeda motor Naruto. Dan tanpa diduga Shion ingin pulang bareng Naruto saat itu. Saat perjalanan mereka kecelakaan dan Shion meninggal karenannya. Sejak saat itu sikap Naruto berubah menjadi pendiam dan tertutup dengan semua orang termasuk keluarganya."

Aku hanya diam mendengarnya. Kasihan juga Naruto…

"Tapi kayaknya dia suka deh sama kamu soalnya dia udah mau tersenyum lagi."

"Ah, masa sih? Kayaknya aku belum percaya sama yang kamu bilang."

"Terserah, sih yang penting aku kan udah cerita sama kamu. Tapi udahlah, lebih baik kita pulang aja, ya. Aku udah laper banget."

"Ya, deh..aku percaya. Yuk!"

"Oke, deh. Sekarang kamu masuk mobil, entar aku anterin sampai rumah."

Tidak berapa lama aku sampai di rumah.

"Ino, aku masuk dulu, ya… Sampai ketemu besok. Atau kamu mau mampir disini dulu sekalian makan siang gitu."

"Gak usah, deh. Aku udah ditunggu di rumah sama mama. Sorry, ya?"

"Oh, ya udah. Daah.."

Saat aku masuk kedalam rumah kulihat ada mama.

"Siang, ma. Kok tumben sudah datang?"

"Mama lagi nggak enak badan nih, Hin. O, iya. Kamu ganti baju terus makan."

"Ya, ma."

Keesokannya setelah sarapan saat akan berangkat sekolah ternyata Ino sudah jemput dan akhirnya berangkat bareng. Diperjalanan kami ngobrol dengan asyiknya dan tanpa kami sadari kami sudah sampai di sekolah. Seperti biasa kami melakukan tugas sebagaimana mestinya. Bel berbunyi dan belajar seperti biasa lalu berganti jam istirahat.

Saat jam istirahat aku dan Ino bertemu Naruto dan ia menyapa kami.

"Hai, boleh kenalan nggak dan dimana alamat rumahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Loh? Kayaknya kita udah kenalan, deh. Nama kamu Naruto kan dan kamu ketua OSIS di sekolah ini."

"Masa, sih? Mungkin aku lupa. Sorry, ya? Aku pergi."

Naruto pun berlalu dan aku pergi ke kekantin bersama Ino untuk makan setelah makan kami kembali ke kelas ternyata bertepatan dengan bel tanda masuk kelas lalu mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Setelah bel berbunyi dan guru keluar kelas masuk guru kesenian.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak."

"Siang Bu."

"Begini ibu akan memberitahukan jika akhir semester ini ibu akan mengadakan acara perlombaan baju unik. Nanti yang ikut daftar sama… E… siapa, ya? E.. sama Hinata ya anak-anak."

"Baik, Bu…"

Tidak berapa lama semua murid mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti perlombaan baju unik. Setelah semua murid mendaftar, Hinata dan Ino segera mengirim semua nama kepada guru kesenian. Pada saat Hinata dan Ino mengirim nama murid ternyata mereka bertemu Naruto.

"Bu, ini data semua murid yang mengikuti lomba."

"Terima kasih. Oh, iya. Hinata dan Ino apakah dapat membantu ibu untuk menjadi coordinator diacara perlombaan itu?"

Keduanya menjawab dengan serentak, "Sanggup, Bu."

TBC

Komen, please…..


End file.
